


Fell For The Brother (by pretending he was the other)

by HarleySlytherinQuinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jumping to Conclusions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleySlytherinQuinn/pseuds/HarleySlytherinQuinn
Summary: Remus Lupin was in love. Not with a boring, plain-faced girl, however. With Sirius Black, who he knew only thought of him as a brother.So there was no chance there.Instead, Remus went for Regulus Black, brother of Sirius, and pretended when they kissed that he was his brother.What a stupid boy, that Remus Lupin. (Not really. He was top of all his classes.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction apart from the plot idea. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. I write this only for my and other peoples' enjoyment. 
> 
> Warnings for coarse language and some kissing. Don't have any smut planned for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfic for you people! Tell me how it is.

"Moony, cast that spell," James Potter whispered as he balled up his Invisibility Cloak. It was just past midnight, and the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were in the Slytherin boys dorm room. It was the night after the OWLs had finally finished and they were celebrating in their own special way. Namely, pranks. On Slytherins, naturally.

Remus sighed and muttered the spell to keep people deeply asleep for as long as an hour, directing it in turn at each of the already sleeping Slytherin boys in the dorm.

"I don't know what we would do without you, Moons," smirked Sirius as he waved his wand and sung out a spell, turning the walls of the dorm room scarlet and gold. He and James made quick work of redecorating the room to their tastes, changing everything to the bright Gryffindor colours. Remus rolled his eyes and started casting the same spells but on the faces of the unaware Slytherins.

"Just be glad I'm a terrible Prefect," he countered and grinned.

"Uh, you guys, when does the spell Moony cast run out? Do you think we should start going now?" squeaked Peter just five minutes later as he glanced with terrified eyes at the door as if Slughorn would burst in and expel them on the spot.

"Honestly, Wormtail, stop worrying. We've got plenty of time. Just guard the door like a good little rat," sniggered James, quirking his eyebrow and finishing up the last of the spells with a dramatic flourish of his wand.

The Marauders took a good look around, admiring their work, before James shook out the Invisibility Cloak, draped it over them and creeped out. Sirius opened the Marauders Map ("I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,") and they began to sneak back to the Gryffindor dorms. Remus, looking at the Map over Sirius' shoulder, stated that Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, and Peeves the poltergeist were on the same floor as them.

"Fuck." Sirius dropped the Map suddenly and it blew away under a suit of armour. He darted out from under the Cloak.

"Pads! Get back here!" Peter hissed but Sirius was too busy groping for the Map to hear. Remus growled and whipped the Cloak off, forgetting that they were all now unprotected and then stuffed it in his pocket. He took a single step forward and froze as Peeves came flying around the corner with handfuls of chalk.

He stopped for a moment, stared at the four boys, Sirius with the Map now in hand, and cackled in glee, "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor! Detennnntioooonnnn!!!" He flipped upside down and crossed his eyes at them, sniggering and throwing chalk everywhere.

"Shit, shit! Sorry Moony, you're on your own," hissed Peter his eyes wide with fear.

Filch came running around the corridor and panted, "Caught you red-handed! Ooh, how I'd love to beat that confession out of you! Unfortunately, I'll just have settle for McGonagall, but if I had my way, I would hang you by your thumbs until you confess!"

Remus cursed and covered his face with his hands. He had a good reason to as well, because in the place of Sirius, James and Peter were, respectively, a black dog, stag and rat.

Filch came to a stop and stared at the Animagi in triumphant astonishment then at Remus. Remus swallowed nervously and took a slow step backwards. Filch's face split into a wide, malicious grin and he stalked forwards and grasped Remus' arm.

"You're coming with me. And bring the animals," Filch snarled nastily, and for once, Remus was inclined to agree. After all, if James, Sirius and Peter were willing to ditch on him, maybe he would return the favour if some teachers somehow learned that they were Animagus.

Remus raised his eyebrows at his friends, jerked his head in Filch's direction and walked off after him. When they didn't follow, he shot the strongest stinging hex he could muster at James. He yelped and jumped about ten feet in the air before fixing Remus with a decidedly stagnant glare.

"C'mon," Remus hissed and Sirius and James trotted obediently, albeit sulkily, after him (Peter was riding on Sirius' head).

"Professor!!" Filch shrieked manically, rapping on a dark oak door. He waited impatiently for a few seconds, hopping from one foot to the other, his hand still crushing Remus' arm before knocking loudly again.

McGonagall flung open the door, her hair as disheveled as Remus ever saw it and wearing a deep violet dressing gown, her face thunderous.

"What is it now, Filch? As you can see I'm trying to- Remus! What are you doing? Filch, I'll take care of this. Go back to your patrols," McGonagall ranted, her face faintly surprised as she ushered a nervous Remus in.

"But I caught him red handed! He was probably about to set these filthy animals on some children who, although probably deserved it, but that's not the point! He was out of curfew-"

"That's enough, Argus. I can deal with this. And of course, l make sure he has a very severe punishment," McGonagall cut in sharply but the last part is said with a slight twinkle in her eyes so Remus hoped that she wasn't too angry.

As she went to close the door in Filch's face, she caught sight of the other three Marauders, still in their animal forms. Her lips pressed together so tight they almost disappeared, but she huffed and beckoned them in without a word.

Okay. Definitely angry.

_How strange_ , Remus thought as he sat down in the chair across from the Headmistress' desk, _that McGonagall seems to think that they can understand her._ Of course, they can, but how could she know?

“What is the meaning of this, Mr Lupin?” McGonagall said as she inspected him over her desk. Remus swallowed nervously. For once, he couldn't think up a single decent excuse.

“Why, may I ask, are there three animals that just happened to be with you in the middle of the night?” McGonagall demanded furiously, her eyes flashing.

“Um. Er- well, I swear I have no idea why these animals were inside. It's just, I- uh- a few days before the full moon, sometimes I get this, well, craving for raw meats. And I- um- was going down to the kitchens to ask for some raw steaks. And when I was walking down, these animals were just in the corridor and I thought they should get to be free because, you know, I'm always trapped in the full moon and these animals must have felt trapped in our castle, which would be a strange and different place for them and they deserve to be free and-” Remus stopped talking as if he had just realised he was rambling. He hoped that McGonagall would pass off his flushed cheeks and stumbled words as embarrassment and shame rather than his terrible ability to lie properly. He was lucky that the full moon was three nights from then, so at least that story made the slightest bit of sense.

"Oh, Remus. Why didn't you just say? There's nothing wrong with who you are, you don't need to sneak out for the inevitable cravings you would have. How about you carry along to the kitchens and if you need anything else later on I'll assign you a house-elf. Go on now, and while you're going, set these animals free, will you?” McGonagall sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. Remus had never seen such an emotional expression on her face, but he supposed it worked in his favour.

He scurried out quickly before she could change her mind or realise he was lying, his friends following. Once he reached the Gryffindor common room (“Codswallop,” he wheezed,) he collapsed on his bed in laughter.

“Her face! She believed you!” Sirius shrieked, wiping his eyes after a long period of pure laughter and glee. Remus looked around at his friends. Peter was laughing his high pitched giggle, literally rolling on the floor, James was guffawing with careless abandon and Sirius was laughing his deep, scratchy chuckle, his eyes feverish bright with excitement and red cheeks, dishevelled, long hair in his face and oh.

_Oh_.

A realisation hit Remus like a slap in the face. Sirius was beautiful. Sirius was perfect. Sirius was wild and excitable and careless and reckless and spontaneous but he was perfect. And Remus Lupin was falling for Sirius fucking Black.

Sirius fucking Black with his perfect face and casual beauty. Sirius Black who had been his friend for six years already. Sirius Black who became an unregistered Animagus just for him. Sirius fucking Black indeed.

“Moony, mate, you okay?” Remus blinked and registered that everyone was peering at his face in concern before automatically focusing on Sirius. He coughed once and replied in a strangely hoarse voice.

“Yeah, of course.” He flashed them a smile that hopefully doesn't seem forced and excused himself for the bathroom.

He sat down on the closed toilet seat and rubbed his face.

"Merlin, what do I do? How did I not know already?" Groaned Remus.

"For a start, you should stop talking to yourself. First sign of madness, you know. Whatever is happening will only change if you change too. If you want it to change, I suggest you change first," said the mirror mildly.

"Thanks," Remus murmured absently and splashed cold water on his face before stepping back out again.

"Hey Remus, our party is tomorrow. I need you to man the drinks station, you know, hand out drinks, give water if they are too drunk, the usual," called James from where he was lounging on the bed.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm going to sleep now, okay? Breaking the rules and escaping detention is tiring. See you in the morning," Remus yawned and exaggeratedly stumbled his way to his bed before tumbling in and spelling the curtains shut.

The next day, Remus was distant in class, something he almost never was. He was a prefect, and according to the teachers, the best student in his year. But he couldn't concentrate on anything. He kept thinking about Sirius, Sirius and Sirius.  
  
At lunch, Remus brooded and poked at his food.

"Oi, Moony! Hello?" Remus blinked and Sirius was waving his hand in front of his face. A stab of possessiveness surged through him. It took all of his effort not to grab that hand and kiss it, but he just managed.

"What?" Remus mumbled.

"You're not eating. And the whole day, you've been out of it. What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh. Just tired. You know, last night was pretty tiring. Er, I gotta go to the library. And study. Homework," Remus said and he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"What? But we just finished our OWLs! Are you seriously going to study now?" Sirius exclaimed loudly, his eyebrows shooting skywards, drawing the attention of the whole Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," Remus called over his shoulder as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"You're such a swot!" James shouted back.

Remus didn't go to the library. He went to the Great Lake and sat there shredding the grass at the edge of the bank, occasionally stilling to watch a giant tentacle splash about, until it was time for his Divination class. In his honest opinion, Divination was a useless subject unless you were a true Seer, but he took it anyway because his friends did.

"Are you okay? You weren't at the library, I checked," Sirius whispered in his ear, brushing past him to collect teacups. Remus shivered and masked it with a jerky nod, trying as hard as he could not to blush.

"Are you seeing someone secretly?" Sirius continued as he came back to their table, his voice strangely strangled and eyes dark.

Maybe he's just worried that I'll get with someone terrible, Remus thought, trying not to get his hopes up as his mind conjured up vivid images of Sirius growling at a faceless stranger.

"Nah, I'm still alone," Remus chuckled nervously, waiting for Sirius to ask the question he wanted him to. But Sirius just relaxed and started talking about the party, swirling his tea dregs around his cup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Would you like to read more? (Unfortunately for you, if you said no, I'm going to post more anyway.)
> 
> Also, does anybody know why I can't paste italics? It's not working, and I've tried the laptop, desktop, even the iPad. Strange.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you to the people who kudos'ed/bookmarked/commented/read! Without further ado, enjoy. *makes dramatic sweeping hand gesture*
> 
> (Also I fixed the italics problem)

The classes passed quickly and the time of the party came too fast. Remus spent the first half of the party ladling out punch and firewhisky, staring wistfully at the couches that were pushed back against the wall to make space for a dance floor where he longed to curl up with an interesting book in front of the crackling, warm fire.

 

"Yo! Moons! Come here, we're going to play truth or dare!" Peter yelled from the other side of the room, where everyone was sitting in a circle.

 

Remus sighed, shooting one last longing look at the empty couches and strolled over to the circle of students.

 

He plonked down on a green cushion and said wearily, "Who's going first?" Everyone turned to look at him.

 

"Oh. Right," he mumbled.

 

"Shouldn't have asked. By the way, if you don't want to get hexed, answer truthfully and do the dares," Sirius said and grinned, causing Remus' stomach to flutter unnecessarily.

 

"Truth or dare... Dorcas,"  Remus chose.

 

"Mmm... dare," Dorcas Meadowes replied with a devilish smirk. Remus had the perfect dare, one he knew she would thank him for later.

 

"I dare you to kiss Noah Charpentier," Remus said and Dorcas' jaw dropped wide open. She turned to look at Noah who was pasty white and staring back at her. She grinned suddenly and shrugged her shoulders, crawling over to him and then carefully fitting her mouth to his. They seemed very involved in it too, hands starting to clutch hair and clothes, until James wolf whistled and they broke apart, Noah grinning stupidly like he had won the lottery.

 

"As much as we are glad that things are finally happening between you two, if you want to snog, go somewhere else. Dorcas, ask someone," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

 

The game continued for a good twenty minutes more, in which Remus saw and heard Emmeline Vance admit that the one thing that scared her was the dark, Peter dance ballet, James ask out Lily Evans (again) and Lily _finally_ saying yes. Then the game had to pause for five minutes while James did a sort of victory dance around everyone and Lily impulsively grabbed and kissed him before Marlene McKinnon shooed them off to the corner to continue kissing. Then the game resumed until it was Mary MacDonald's turn to ask.

 

"Will the great and mighty Sirius Orion Black, not-heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, pick truth? Or perhaps, the option possible invented by Godric Gryffindor himself, dare?" Mary said grandly. Sirius snorted and tossed his not-quite-long-enough hair over his shoulder.

 

"Why, Mary, is there even a question? Dare, of course," Sirius replied, just as grandly. Remus swallowed and tried not to look at the way the lamp light shone on his face and how his eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

"Awww, really? But I have such a good truth question. It was soooo interesting. Such a pity. What a waste of a perfectly good question. Too bad you'll never know..." Mary said mysteriously.

 

 _That's a good strategy,_ Remus marvelled to himself. Sirius could never not know something.

 

He hated to be kept in the dark, so of course- "Oh, fine. What's the question?"

 

Mary grinned wickedly and said bluntly, "Are you gay?" Sirius stilled for a second, then smiled and shook his head.

 

"Nah, I'm not. I'm-" Remus abruptly stood up. Everyone stared up at him as he swallowed nervously.

 

"Moony? Are you okay?" Sirius said, his brow scrunched in confusion. That sight shouldn't have caused a flutter in Remus' chest but it did, and now there was nothing he could do about it. Sirius wasn't gay. He didn't have a chance.

 

"Yeah, uh- I'm just going to get a drink." Remus smiled weakly and strolled as casually as he could towards the drinks table. Everyone turned back to the game, but Remus could still feel Sirius' worried eyes on him, tracking his movements.

 

He returned to the circle with a cup of spiked punch. He drank it quickly. Then he got another. And another. And another.

 

After twenty minutes, Remus could tell he was extremely drunk. But still, he kept drinking, trying to temp down his emotions with alcohol. It worked, too, and Remus spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing with everyone.

 

"Remus. You should stop drinking now. You never drink this much anyway. What are you doing?" A soft voice chided him ten minutes later as he stumbled his way to the punch bowl.

 

"Who're you?" Remus mumbled. He squinted and swayed, and the anonymous person caught him gently in his arms. He led Remus slowly to the couches. Remus frowned, because he didn't want to go to the couches anymore.

 

"You should sleep now. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," the voice continued as if Remus hadn't talked.

 

"Sirius? That you? Mmnot sl-sleepy," Remus hiccuped. He stood up again and would've fallen flat on his face as his vision went black around the edges and the room tilted, if it weren't for the person he thought was Sirius catching him.

 

"Yes, it's Sirius. You have to sleep. I'm serious, Moony," Sirius sighed. Remus giggled.

 

"You're serious. You're Sirius. You said that twice," Remus laughed drunkenly and began to walk in what he hoped was the direction of the portrait hole.

 

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, exasperated and grabbed his arm. Remus shook it free.

 

"Outside. To the library," Remus muttered and felt around for the exit.

 

"The library? It's past curfew. And anyway, why would you?" Sirius followed Remus who was still tripping around.

 

"Not the library then. Shouldn't you be partying? I'll get some fresh air. Air is good for drunk people. Air is good for everyone..." Remus trailed off and gave a triumphant cry as he found the portrait and climbed outside, swinging it shut in Sirius' disappointed face.

 

He walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before bumping into something soft as he rounded the corner

 

"Sorry, professor," Remus murmured automatically and tried to skirt past.

 

"Wait, hold on. Remus, right? Are you drunk?" A face swam into view and the voice was vaguely familiar.

 

"Sirius? I thought I left you inside," Remus spoke and wobbled on his feet.

 

"No, it's just me. Regulus, I mean," he sighed. He brushed the hair out of his eyes exactly the same way Sirius did.

 

"Oh. I don't like your brother. He's not gay," Remus whispered. He staggered and fell into Regulus.

 

"Isn't he?" Said Regulus with a puzzled look.

 

"No. He isn't. Are you?" Remus said, brightening as he looked hopefully (and drunkly) into Regulus' face. Regulus wasn't that much different from Sirius, no matter how much they deny it. Sure, Sirius was a Gryffindor and had rebelled against his family so much that he had run away and been disowned, but they weren't _too_ different. Were they?

 

Regulus cleared his throat and Remus blinked up at him and recognised his face only a few centimetres away from his own drink-flushed one.

 

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I'm bent," Regulus whispered, startling Remus into drunk determination and he leant in those few unnecessary centimetres (why were they even there in the first place?) and sealed their lips together.

 

Regulus made a startled sound as his eyes widened and his hand crept up into Remus' hair and fingers entwining in the strands, the other coming to rest on the small of his back before kissing him back softly and sweetly, his lips moving gently against Remus' own.

 

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. This way, he could imagine that it was Sirius he was kissing. Sirius' lips he was kissing, Sirius' hair he was touching, Sirius'-

 

"REMUS LUPIN. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? IS THAT _REGULUS??_ "

 

Remus and Regulus sprang apart as if burned. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sirius was standing in the middle of the corridor, his face thunderous and fists clenched at his side, shaking.

 

"Sirius. _Padfoot._ It's not what it seems." Remus knew his own face was aflame, not with embarrassment, but anger. Being drunk didn't help either. How dare he barge in on the like that? How _dare_ he interrupt what was going on, when Remus couldn't do the same to him?

 

Regulus hissed. Remus turned around to look at him. Regulus dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

"I should've known. Why _did_ you kiss me if you didn't mean it? If it's 'not what it seems'?"

 

Remus groaned and rubbed his face, slumping against the wall. He was tired. And far from sober. He just wanted all this drama to go away, so he could sleep, or at least just read.

 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I know Sirius probably thinks you forced yourself onto me-' They all winced, '-but that's not what happened. _I_ was the one who kissed you. If anything, it was me who forced myself on you." Sirius took a horrified step

backwards.

 

"You- you didn't. You _wouldn't_. I know you! You wouldn't go around kissing people like Regulus! He's going to be a bloody _Death Eater_ , for Merlin's sake!" The anger intensified. He didn't exactly know what the anger was for, he just knew it was there. It helped clear his hazy mind a little, made it easier to think.

 

"Well, I did. Maybe I'm not who you think I am," Remus snapped. Sirius' face softened suddenly and Remus frowned, puzzled and confused.

 

"Moony. You're drunk. You probably don't even know what you're doing. Come on, let's go to bed and forget this ever happened." Remus let himself be led back towards the Gryffindor common room a few steps before he comprehended what was happening. He pulled roughly away and glared at Sirius.

 

"I'm not that drunk! I don't need to sleep!" He yelled loudly and opposing, contrary to what he had thought earlier. Sirius suddenly froze and studied Remus' face intently. His own face was cold and hateful as he spun around to descend on Regulus. He pointed a shaky finger at him.

 

"You imperiused him, didn't you? How could you?" Sirius snarled and raised his wand. Remus lurched towards him in alarm, too shocked to remember that he had magic at his disposal. He rammed into Sirius and knocked him into the ground with an _oof!_ Remus rolled off and stood up, already embarrassed. Sirius sat up slowly with an extremely confused expression on his face. It quickly morphed into fury.

 

"If I ever find out what you did to my-"

 

"Sirius, _stop._ He didn't do anything, okay? I- I actually like him. Come on, let's go back to our dorm. Sorry, Regulus. But, um, I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Remus said awkwardly and took advantage of the silence, pulling Sirius back to the Gryffindor dorms entrance.

 

Only once they got inside, Remus realised how long he had been out. The party had finally broken up, and the only light he could see was coming in the direction of on of the boys dorm rooms, which he knew to be his.

 

"Moony! There you are! Where were you? What were you doing?" James and Peter rushed at him the moment he took a step into his room.

 

"You won't believe it but- Remus John Lupin was snogging _my brother_ in the middle of the sodding _hallway._ "

 

James stopped dead and Peter stumbled into him with a squeak.

 

" _What?"_ "You're _joking!_ " Peter and James exclaimed at the same time.

 

Sirius shook his head grimly. Remus dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

 

"Have you checked him for the imperius curse? Or Amortentia?" James demanded, prying Remus' hands away from his face and peering at it.

 

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me," Remus snapped and climbed into his bed, fully clothed, and with a swish of his wand shut the curtains.

 

Remus heard the murmur of conversation outside for another ten minutes before a minute of rustling and then everything was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, please let me know :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last, I think. I could've just made this a one-shot, but honestly, I just wanted to post multiple chapters and see how it goes.

 

Remus woke up in the morning very early with a painful hangover headache and decided to go straight to the library. As he sat there reading, a voice cleared their throat. Remus looked up.

"Hi," he said shyly to Regulus. "Sorry about last night. Sirius can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but I expect you'll know that." He grinned apologetically. Regulus smiled back and stuck out his hand, shifting from foot to foot.

"I don't think I've ever actually introduced myself properly. I'm Regulus Arcturus Black." Remus grasped it and shook. His hand was warm and soft.

"Remus Lupin."

"Er, so I was wondering-mmph!" Regulus began. Remus cut him off with a deep kiss. He hoped he was doing this right. It was only his second kiss. The first, of course, being the night before.

He supposed he was, because Regulus responded with enthusiasm, pressing as close as he could against Remus' body. Remus moved his mouth down slightly lower onto his neck, and bit. Regulus gave a surprised gasp tilted back his head and bared his neck encouragingly. Remus gave a hum of approval and shifted his lips slightly to the side, scraping his lips teasingly against the skin. Regulus gave a frustrated growl and put a hand under Remus' chin, lifting his head back up before kissing him again. Regulus was quite a good kisser, not that Remus had had much experience, but his lips were soft, his tongue gentle and probing, and-

"Boys! Really! You should know better than this! Kissing in the library!" McGonagall interrupted their heated moment. Remus blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Sorry, professor," muttered Regulus, but he was smirking. McGonagall sighed.

"Just go somewhere more private it you're going to continue this. If Madame Pince had caught you..." she trailed off, shuddering. "Oh! I almost forgot. I came here to talk to you, Remus. Alone," she added with a glare as Regulus made to go with Remus. Regulus took one look at the Scottish professor's face and sat back down.

"Remus. This way, please," McGonagall said, leading him towards her office. He guessed it was about the full moon that night and the plans that were made to keep him and everyone else safe. Of course, she still didn't know about his friends who were all the protection he would ever need.

"I expect you know why you're here. Does Regulus know about your... condition?" Remus shook his head.

"I don't intend on telling him," Remus said and McGonagall frowned but let it go. They spent the next twenty minutes discussing what would happen that night, all the while, Remus carefully avoided the subject of what the rest of the Marauders would be doing.

When Remus walked out of McGonagall's office for the second time in two days, he found Regulus leaning against the wall waiting for him. He asked what McGonagall had wanted him for.

"Oh nothing. Just school work," Remus said dismissively.

"Right. I need to ask you something," Regulus began tentatively. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night? And make it official?"

Remus swallowed.

"Sorry Regulus. I would, but I'm busy tonight," he replied regretfully. Regulus' face fell. "But we can try tomorrow?" He said quickly. Regulus brightened.

"Sure!" And he walked off.

When Remus got back to the Gryffindor dorms, he flopped onto the bed.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Moony," came the identical replies of both James and Peter. Remus frowns.

"Pads? You okay?" He asked. Sirius just glared at him and turned away from him to face the wall.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" Remus said, puzzled. James shoots him a morose look.

"He's jealous, Remus," said Peter.

"Jealous? Why would Sirius be jealous of me? Are you scared I'll take away your brother or something? I thought you didn't care much for him anyway," Remus said, completely bewildered.

"You really don't know, do you?" James shook his head sadly.

"Know what?" Remus said, even more puzzled.

"Drop it, Prongs," Sirius growled, his voice slightly muffled from where it was under the pillow. Remus sighed and slung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Im going to breakfast," he said and started to walk out the room. Peter and James immediately stood and followed him. Remus looked at Sirius but he didn't si much as twitch a finger, so he sighed and went on without him.

The next night, McGonagall brought him to the Shrieking Shack and left, after promising to check on him once the sun rose. Remus waited a full ten minutes until his friends arrived. Sirius came too, but he was sullen and quiet, unlike every other time he came, when he would usually be bouncy and excited.

"Sorry, we got held up by Filch. He seemed to think that we were going to sneak out. As if we would do something that dangerous!" James scoffed mockingly and plonked down on the old, dusty bed. He winced. "Ow, I forgot how many broken springs this old thing has." Remus smiled weakly at the attempt to lighten the mood and shot a glance at Sirius. Peter sighed.

"Don't bother, he's been sulking for Merlin knows how long," grumbled Peter and flopped down onto a threadbare cushion. Sirius looked up at that and scowled.

"I am not sulking! I am merely contemplating the decisions of my life," exclaimed Sirius, pouting in a way that made Remus' heart stutter and pick up even faster. He couldn't help but notice that when Regulus did that, his heart didn't react as strongly. Strange, really, considering Regulus was basically Sirius miniature, if only in looks.

Remus turned away to hide his blush, and suddenly he gasped. A sharp ache began in his shoulder blades. He grit his teeth.

"It's starting," he managed to groan out. Immediately, the other Marauders shifted swiftly into their Animagus forms. A scream tore it's way out of his throat and kept going on and on as he hunched in on himself, his bones cracking and skin stretching. Fur began to sprout from his body and he felt his jaw pop and elongate painfully. He tossed his head back up and howled as the transformation completed itself. Then he knew no more.

Remus woke up to the bright, white lights of the infirmary, ones that he was so familiar with after visiting it every day after the full moon. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Remus? Remus, are you awake?" A voice softly called and a hand he didn't know was holding his, squeezed it gently. Remus' eyes flew open again, and he hissed but let them adjust to the glare of the light. He squints at the blurry blob that was currently staring in concern at him.

"Regulus?" He croaked and coughed. The person next to his bed held a cup to his lips and he sipped gratefully.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you? What happened? They didn't tell me anything, they just brought you in this morning, all bruised and everything," Regulus said, hands hovering over Remus as if wanting to pat him down to check if he was okay or something. He settled for holding Remus' hand again. Remus smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, I- uh- fell down the stairs," he yawned. Regulus lifted an eyebrow.

"Fell down the stairs? How did you manage that?"

"I was walking down one and I- er- wasn't looking because I was reading. And then- um- I walked onto a platform and off it into thin air. But luckily a staircase shifted under me, I think that's part of the protective magic at Hogwarts to make sure no one dies by falling or something, but I still fell down the stairs. At least I didn't fall straight down," Remus chuckled weakly and yawned again. He started to slip away again when a thought struck him. "Where are my other friends?"

"They were in here earlier but," Regulus hesitated then, "they left when they saw me here. Well, my darling brother did, and then they went after him. He was, well, quite angry."

"Oh," Remus managed, conjuring up a vague feeling of guilt, before he drifted into the warm, comfortable clutches of sleep again.

The next time he woke, no one was with him and he lay in the bed for a few minutes before getting up and padding to the adjoining bathroom. A voice cleared their throat.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" A sharp voice cut through the silence. Remus spun around to see Madame Pomfrey, the school matron, tapping her foot and crossing her arms, in the doorway of her office.

"I need the toilet," he said sheepishly. Somehow, she made him feel like a first year again every time he visited the infirmary even though he was already sixteen and finishing school the next year. She huffed and gestured for him to go ahead.

When he returned, Madame Pomfrey fussed over him and after casting a series of diagnosis spells, declared him healthy, albeit weak and let him go.

He made it to the Great Hall in time for the end of breakfast. Sirius spotted him first, waving his hands in the air to bring him over. It seemed like Sirius had stopped being angry at Remus for Merlin knows what. Remus began to walk towards Peter, James and him when a voice shouted out at him from across the hall.

"Oi, Remy! Over here! We've got chocolate pancakes and waffles!" Remus whipped his head around because chocolate. He could never say no to chocolate. He realises that it was Regulus, with a delicious pile of steaming pancakes and waffles, absolutely drenched in decadent, rich chocolate, that had Remus' mouth already salivating. Remus turned and shot an apologetic look at his friends, but they clearly didn't notice, especially Sirius, considering how he hard he was glaring at his brother. Remus was honestly surprised that Regulus hadn't dropped dead to the floor yet by the poison in Sirius' glare. Remus didn't even know why Sirius was so upset, but he was acting as if Regulus had murdered Remus and all of his other friends as well. Maybe it was just because Remus spent most of his time with Regulus, but no, that couldn't be it, James spent most of his time with Lily, and Sirius was closer to James than Remus. Remus shrugged it off, promising to himself to figure it out later, and walked over to Regulus.

He slipped into the free spot next to Regulus and in front of the chocolate dripping pile of food. Regulus slung a casual but possessive arm around Remus' shoulders and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, babe," he said. Remus blushed and ducked his head.

"Oh Merlin, pet names?" Remus groaned half-heartedly, for he was already basically inhaling his breakfast. "What's with all this, anyway? We haven't even gone on a date yet," Remus said, his fork pausing half way to his mouth.

Regulus shrugged. "'Cause I can?" He suggested cheekily. Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't find it in him to get too angry. After all, he could get used to this type of breakfasts. That was reason enough  

Remus left the Great Hall with the other Marauders when he was done. "You okay?" James asked Remus as they sauntered out into the corridor.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Remus replied, tilting his face up to soak in the limited sunlight.

"Last night was pretty challenging," James said with a grin. Remus froze. Then he turned his head slowly to stare at James. Anger started to curl up in his stomach.

"You think this is challenging? Is this, what, all just a game?" He said in a soft, dangerous voice. James opened his mouth in alarm to reply by Remus just barrelled on. "I could've killed you. I could've torn you apart, limb by limb, or Merlin forbid, changed you. And yet, you think this is merely challenging?" By now, Remus was outright snarling. He began to stalk slowly towards James, slipping into an easy predatory crouch.

"Remus, he didn't mean challenging like that. He meant- uh- interesting. No! Difficult! He meant difficult!" Peter said hurriedly. Remus whipped his head around and began to advance towards Peter now.

"Oh, so it _is_ a game, is it?" Remus growled furiously. "Do you bet on whether I'll scratch you, or hurt myself, huh? Maybe you have a point system. Five points if Remus throws himself at the door! Ten points if Remus tries to escape through the window!" Remus knew he was ranting, but by then, he wouldn't, or couldn't, stop.

"Why don't we just shift into human! Let's see how long we can stay human for until Moony tries to kill us! Oh, how fun! Did it never occur to you that ever single time you do this, there is such a high risk that you will die? Did you even think of that?" Remus' eyes flashed angrily.

Then he realised that they were all backed against the wall, their wands pointed out defensively. Remus' nostrils flared, searching for the scent of whatever was trying to hurt his friends. Then he realised, it was him. His own friends had their wands pointed on him. Because he was the threat, he was the one who they felt the need to defend themselves against.

Remus stepped back abruptly, his face one of utter horror. "Oh Merlin. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, and fled.

Sirius found him lying in his bed, his face buried in a pillow stolen from Sirius' bed (it did smell rather good, like cinnamon and old parchment) so they wouldn't see his pathetic tears.

"Remus? Moony, it's okay. Come on, Moons," Sirius whispered and gently shook his shoulder. Remus sniffed and buried his face deeper into the pillow. He breathed deeply in the cinnamon and parchment scent and wished he could die in it.

"C'mon, Remy, we know it's not a game. You think we don't know every time we do this, that there's that risk? We know we could get hurt, but we do it because you're our friend. Of course we'd still do it. We Marauders need to help each other, right?"

Remus sighed. He knew how stubborn Sirius was, so he had to concede sooner or later. "You're right. I'm sorry I was such a wanker," he mumbled and lifted his head to stare into Sirius' eyes. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Exactly. What do you say we go down to the Great Hall?" He said cheerfully. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We were just there," he said and sat up.

"Oh, right," Sirius said sheepishly. "Charms, then?"

Remus nodded, and together they began walking to their first class of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Remus is 'cause the full moon was just then. Brings out the worst in him, I'm afraid. Rather like a girl on their period, I like to think. But more extreme. Because, you know, he just happens to turn into painfully into a wolf once every month. I don't blame him, honestly. 
> 
> Please, review! I really want to know what you think. 
> 
> Honestly, it's a bit cliché, but Wolfstar! Also, if there's any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to point it out. 
> 
> Like I said, review! These comments make my day, even if it's just one or two words.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

That night, Regulus took Remus out on a date. They had a picnic outside the Great Lake and snogged a bit. Remus’ thoughts kept drifting back to Sirius though, no matter how hard he tried to pay attention to their conversation. It was strange, really, because even though Regulus acted like Sirius (just with more pureblood bigotry), it didn't feel right.

They dated for a week, yet Remus found himself unwilling to go beyond light touches and kisses.

Two days later, outside the Potions classroom, as the Marauders were lounging outside waiting for the professor to come, Remus spotted Regulus. He made up his mind immediately as he watch Regulus walk past.

"Hey, I'm going to just talk to Reg for a sec, okay?" Sirius' expression darkened and Remus sighed. "I just want to break things off with him. I don't think it will work out," he explained impatiently. Sirius brightened and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Great idea! I honestly don't know what you saw in him, anyway."

 _You_ , Remus wanted to say but instead he just ran off after Regulus.

"Hey! Regulus! Can I talk to you, please?" He called as he caught a hand on Regulus' shoulder.

"Sure," he said easily, leading them to an alcove. "What about?"

Remus fidgeted nervously. "I want to break this off." He gestured between the two of them. "I don't think it will work," he said uncomfortably.

Regulus smiled softly. "I knew you were going to say that. I'm fine with it. I know it wasn't really going to work, not when you're pining after my dear brother."

Remus spluttered. "What? No, I'm not- I mean- I don't-"

Regulus sighed and pinned him with a fond gaze. "I know you do, Remus. But it's okay. Just as long as we're still friends," he said.

Remus found himself nodding. "Of course," he replied, glad that Regulus wasn't going to hate him for his decision. They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and then Remus walked back to his friends.

The next morning was when things started with Sirius. It started off as subtle touches, innocent enough to be accidents, like brushing past or short touching of hands. Remus blushed and stuttered every time it happened. Sirius just smirked.

Then came the more daring contact, like how Sirius would lean around Remus, invading his personal space, when there was plenty of space behind him, or when he would sit so close next to Remus, legs pressed flush against each other. Sirius still smirked.

By the time it came around to the almost obscene touches, Remus was so close to just openly declaring his undying love for Sirius (not his words, Regulus') than having to pretend he didn't want to declare his undying love. Sirius would literally throw himself into Remus' lap and seemingly subconsciously trail his fingers up Remus' thigh, in which he would stand up, bright red, and utter a stammered excuse before fleeing the room.

On the third day of this treatment, Remus woke to Sirius crawling into his bed. Startled, he let out a high-pitched scream and abruptly shut up when he realised how girly it sounded.

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed and tumbled out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus shrieked, hitting Sirius with his pillow as he tried to get back up.

"I'm sorry! I thought that was my bed! Mercy! Have mercy!" He gasped, rolling away from the offending pillow.

Remus glared down at him to hide his blush and embarrassingly fast heartbeat that Sirius surely could hear. "What were you doing out of bed this early anyway?" He hissed, glancing at the other Marauders as they shifted but didn't wake up.

"I was- uh- going to the toilet," Sirius mumbled, but Remus, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he was blushing like Remus as well. "Did you just squeal?" Sirius asked quickly. If Remus didn't know better, he would've thought that Sirius was changing the subject.

Remus scowled. "Of course not! That was a very manly shout, I'll have you know!"

That was when Remus realised that Sirius was practically naked. He was lying spread eagle on the floor with nothing but boxer shorts on. Remus’ eyes roamed over Sirius’ body and he swallowed.

Sirius smirked, seeing Remus’ goggling, and slowly, languidly, stretched his body out and held that pose as if being a model for a magazine (one that you probably wouldn't want your parents to see).

Remus blushed and threw his quilt cover over Sirius. Sirius laughed and then abruptly stopped, taking in a sharp breath and eyes going wide as he stared at Remus. Remus tilted his head in confusion, looking down at himself before he realised that he too was wearing literally nothing. And now he didn't even have his blanket to cover himself. He usually didn't go to sleep only wearing boxers, but last night had just been so hot.

“Beautiful,” Sirius whispered, startling Remus out of his reverie. He stared at Sirius, stunned.

“I… what?” He said, blinking.

“Come here,” Sirius said, still staring at Remus. Remus fidgeted uncomfortably, but obediently shuffled forward.

Sirius suddenly reached out and yanked Remus off the bed, making him shriek, but he didn't have time to say anything else because Sirius was then kissing him. Remus’ eyes went wide, as his mind tried to catch up to the situation, and then he started to kiss Sirius back.

Abruptly, Remus pulled back, breath short and cheeks red.

“Wha- why?” He stuttered. Sirius’ brow furrowed.

“Why what?” He replied, cocking his head in confusion.

Remus let out a startled laugh. “You said you weren't gay,” he said in explanation,” so why are you kissing me?”

Sirius blinked at him for a moment. Then he blinked some more, before he threw back his head and chuckled in that throaty, bark like laugh of his. “You idiot,” he said fondly.

“Hey!” Remus said indignantly. “What are you talking about?”

Sirius’ laughter died out until he looked at Remus seriously. “I _did_ say I’m not gay.” He held up his hand to cut off Remus’ confused question. “That’s ‘cause I'm not. I’m bisexual.”

Remus froze, processing this sluggishly. His eyes widened and he dropped his head, groaning. “Wow. I _am_ such an idiot,” he moaned, tugging on his hair.

“Hey. Can I kiss you now?” Sirius asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

“Yes, please,” Remus breathed, before he surged forward and their lips were locked once more.

Hands began to wander, touching skin, threading through hair. Lips and tongues were moving in a dance for dominance. But then, just when things were starting to get heated, someone shifted above and next to them. Sirius and Remus both froze, slowly turning their heads to look up.

The curtains around Peter’s bed began to rattle. Remus jumped up and threw himself into his bed, quickly pulling his own curtains shut. Fortunately, Peter opened his own hangings at the same time, masking the sound. Remus heard a yawn.

“Padfoot? What are you doing on the floor?” Peter mumbled.

Remus suppressed a giggle at what Sirius said next. “What? I’m on the floor?” He said in an astonished tone. “Oh, so I am. Well, I’ll just be getting back to bed. Go to sleep, Pete.”

“‘Kay,” Peter muttered and Remus heard the hangings draw shut again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and carefully opening his bed curtains.

“All clear?” He whispered playfully, and then he tumbled out of bed (this time with his own free will), and latched his mouth back onto Sirius.

“Merlin,” he moaned when Sirius moved his lips downwards to suck on his neck. Remus threw back his head and clutched at Sirius’ black hair.

“Fucking finally!”

Remus stopped moving. So did Sirius. They glanced up, just as a mass came flying towards them and hit into them with a tangle of limbs.

“God, James. We were busy,” Sirius groaned, burying his face into Remus’ shoulder.

“Exactly!” James whooped. “If things are getting frisky, at least get in the bed. Anyway, we've been waiting so bloody long for you guys to finally make a move at each other!”

“Yeah. Regulus ever came to us and offered to pay us to get you guys together after you two broke up,” Peter piped in, sticking his head out of his bed.

“Wait, what?” Remus said, astounded.

James bobbed his head in a nod. “We set everything up for today. See, I made the room extra hot so you guys would be basically naked,” he said gleefully, bouncing on top of Remus. “And then I woke up Sirius and put his hand in warm water-”

“-So you would go to the toilet,” Peter picked up. Remus couldn't help thinking, even in this moment, that they sounded like Fabian and Gideon Prewett, by the way they were finishing each other’s sentences. “And then Prongs cast a direction confusing spell so you would go into Remus’ bed instead!” He finished proudly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Well, we’re certainly not complaining,” Remus said in between his giggles.

“Exactly,” James said, and high-fived Peter with a satisfied grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Do you guys want another fanfic? I've got so many plot bunnies, it's almost annoying.


End file.
